


I Miss it All

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blink once and it's all gone.  (Short BluePulse drabble)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble for a friend of mine! For now, it's just a short drabble, but I may add a few more chapters if I feel like it!

Blink once and you miss it all. That’s how it works. He had everything he could have ever wanted, but it was all gone now. The best moments of his life had gone in a flash. Staring out the filthy, cracked windows, the young man noticed the flowers outside. They now lay lifeless, blending in with the barren surroundings. Things weren’t always like this. Not with him around. It had all passed by so quickly. It seemed only yesterday that those same flowers had been bursting with life, full of color. A heavy knock rang through the room.

“Bart? It’s Garfield! Ya in here?” Not again. Ever since he had left, everyone had been paying him constant visits, wanting to see if he was okay. There’s nothing wrong with acting fine again, is there? Just on more time… I wouldn’t want them to worry, Impulse told himself. Smiling, he put a cold hand on the doorknob, pausing slightly. The metal felt frigid in his palm. He shrugged, throwing open the door.

“Hey, Gar! What’s up? Long time no see!” Impulse grinned. “I see you brought Nighty and Walls with you too!” Garfield sighed, raising an eyebrow.

“Admit in, man. You’re checking to see if I brought Bl- him.” Impulse shrugged. “Can we come in? It’s so damn cold out here!” He barely had time to nod as Wally shot passed him like a bullet. Sitting down on the torn couch, he sighed. Nightwing’s voice startled him.

“You know we’re not buying your act, right?” The young speedster sat up, shock running through him.

“Who’s acting?” he inquired, a glint in his eye. “What are you talking about?”

“Bart, cut the crap.” Garfield sat down next to him. “We’re here to help you!”

“I don’t need your fucking sympathy. Stop acting like you know me, ‘cus you sure as hell don’t. You don’t want to help me! All you want is to get me back on your stupid team! There’s only one guy who ever meant it when he said that, and he- He left me too! Nobody gives a damn about me! I hate you guys, I hate this world, and I hate him too! But do you want to know who I hate the most? I hate myself! I hate myself because I let him go! I let all this time pass by and- and I…” A tear fell from the corner of his eye, dropping to the ground. Wally stepped forward, catching the broken boy in his arms.

“It’s okay, Bart. It’s all going to be okay.” Another tear fell.

“Stop saying that… It’s not going to be okay… Nothing ever is!” Nightwing glanced at him uneasily. “I’m sorry but- Could you guys please just leave?” The older man nodded, stepping out. The other two followed, murmuring their partings. Impulse squeezed his eyes shut, swearing under his breath.

“Damn it… Why did I have to let go?” Staring at the cracked ceiling, he recalled the day. It was the day that everything had changed, and all the memories came flooding back.

“Hey, Blue?” he remembered asking. And he could remember that perfect voice any day.

“Yeah? What is it, ese?” His warm smile, his dancing bright eyes. He missed it all. He just wanted it all back.

“Never mind! Forget I said anything!” Why didn’t I just tell him when I had the chance? Bart sighed. He wondered if he would ever get to see Jaime again. Tracing the lines of the old couch, he felt more tears coming. He couldn’t hold it back any longer.

“Jaime… I miss you… Please come back,” he sobbed, choking back cries. “I miss you… I’m sorry! Please just come back!” Of course, there was no reply. “I’m sorry, Jaime!” He threw open the door again, running out. Running from his grief, running from his anger, running from his deception. Running from his heart.

“I love you, Jaime!” He cried, over and over again. “I love you, I love you, I love you!” But again, there was no reply. Bart began to scream. “Jaime! Please return to me! I’m a fucking mess with out you. I need you! Please!” Dragging himself across the cold, bitter ground, Impulse stumbled towards Jaime’s house. The gray driveway was so familiar, but at the same time, it wasn’t. Bringing himself to knock on the tall, wooden door, Bart sighed. Who am I kidding? He probably doesn’t want to see me. Turning around to leave, he heard a voice behind him.

“Bart?” Jaime. Bart looked back, and there he saw it. The man he had been longing to see. Standing under the moonlight, he looked as handsome as the day Bart had first seen him. “What do you want?”

“Jaime…” He longed to throw himself into the other boy’s arms. But he couldn’t. Not after what had happened. “Are you still mad at me?” Jaime looked away.

“What do you think?” Bart stepped towards him.

“Jaime, I’m sorry. I really am!” Jaime rolled his eyes, a scowl on his face.

“You lied to me! You lied to all of us! You abandoned me, Bart! I needed you, and you left me to die! Do you really think I’ve forgiven you?” Bart stepped closer once more. He reached up, brushing a tear from Jaime’s cheek.

“Don’t cry because of me, Jaime. It hurts me to see you cry.” Brushing his hand away harshly, the other boy turned to walk back inside. “Wait!” He ran up to him, embracing him tightly. “Blue… Come back. Please! I- I really…” Jaime stopped, looking down at the boy clinging to him. “I really love you!” Staring into his friend’s startled eyes, Bart pulled him closer. Blue’s tears began to fall as he hugged Bart.

“Don’t let go this time, ese.”

The minutes had passed so quickly.

“I’ll never leave you again.”


End file.
